


Isekai Pokemon: A Journey in Sinnoh

by Dikay_Evertear



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Isekai, Multi, Pokemon, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikay_Evertear/pseuds/Dikay_Evertear
Summary: Mike awakens in the middle of the woods not knowing how he arrived there. Upon finding himself in he has a chance meeting with a mysterious blue pony and the two fight their way out of a situation with some rather hungry dogs. Mike and his new friend managed to find civilization where upon arriving he makes the discovery he is in a new world like something out of a video game. Armed with this knowledge and a new partner and friend Ponyta, Mike is on a journey to not only find a living, but maybe a possible way back home.
Kudos: 5





	Isekai Pokemon: A Journey in Sinnoh

Prologue; New Beginnings.

The air filled with new intense smells and sounds that clouds the senses. The area, hazy with a thick fog and a sharp pain that pierced my arm like a flame hot needle.

I don’t know how I got here or why. I went to bed early thanks to this migraine I had and There I was dozing off when my head hit something hard. I got up to find that it was a rock… on the ground… outside! I know not what has happened, but for some reason or another, I find myself in the middle of the woods… in my pajamas.

Of course, it had to be a chilly night out but that was the least of my concerns. It didn’t take long for trouble to find me. I happened upon a scene where this strange and exotic pony. Yellow fur and a blue mane that looked like it was on FIRE!

A pack of these crazed black dogs with fangs protruding out of their mouths and bone-like ribs sticking out of their backs had it surrounded. Normally, I would sneak away from a scene like this but they caught a whiff of my scent and two of them block off my retreat.

Fast forward and I’m standing close to the injured pony wielding this unruly stick and a bite mark that burns. How the heck does something like that burn without bleeding? I was freaking out because these beasts were not normal. I have a dog and these things may look like one, but even dogs look different from one another and I could see little difference between them. Not to mention the FIRE!. They breathe freaking fire and I’m doing my best to dodge them. The pony meanwhile is fighting back and not getting hurt from the flames but instead is getting hurt from all the bites.

“I’m beginning to believe I may not survive this.” One of the flames shot at me managed to hit a random hive in the woods and all manner of monsters including this giant Bee with curves came right at us. Of course, it went right past me and started attacking the pack assaulting me and the blue pony. The pony and I used the distraction to make our escape, thank goodness. However, the two of us were in rough shape.

While the blue pony limped away, I was shivering in cold and I rubbed at my bite marks to try and calm the burn and pain. I looked at my injured friend and realized that it could handle itself quite well… and after what I had seen, I didn’t think it would be wise for us to split up.

“W-wait. Let me help you.”

I called out to it, sure I had selfish reasons to keep the pony around, but who wouldn’t try to take advantage in this situation. Besides, as injured as we both are we stand a better chance at surviving. I got up close to it and the pony fell on its knees. I rushed to its side as quickly as I could. Upon a closer inspection, I realized that ‘she’ was in worse shape than I thought. The bite marks cover her body and she was exhausted and weak from the struggle.

Between her and myself… yeah, things looked bad. With only the shirt on my back, I risked an even more chilly evening by ripping it up and using the scraps to bandage the more immediate areas of where we were both bitten. And even though she struggled a bit, I shed tears of pain to calm her down.

“P-please, let me help.”

I don’t know how but she seemed to understand me and allowed me to bandage her up. After I was finished I had to figure how to carry her. I initially was reluctant to pick her up, she was small sure, but with these bite marks on my arms, it would have been very painful. I didn’t have any other options. So I lifted the surprisingly light blue pony and carried her with me.

Since it was night time I took a look at the night sky to gauge where I was at. Unfortunately, I recognized none of the stars but was fortunate to find some light on the horizon even in these thick woods. Still, it looked as though it was hours away and that was quite the struggle.

I was on alert with every step, I wasn’t sure what was around each tree and neither did I want to know. But here I am carrying this horse through the woods when my common sense was screaming to leave her behind. But how could I, especially after I initially just wanted to use her for protection. Besides, my inner Jiminy was guiding my heart on this one.

Each step I took felt heavier and heavier. The weight I carried along with my own coupled with the pain in my arms was too great to go much further. But I could feel it, we were getting closer, but I couldn’t take another step. I placed her down next to a tree and told her; “Let me catch my breath.”

I took a seat next to my pony friend and while catching my breath I instinctively nursed my injured arm. I couldn’t help it, even a grown man like myself would fall to tears in the fear and pain that gripped me. I don’t know what was going on or how I was going to fix it. At this moment I was alone in the world and there would be nobody around to mourn me.

I also didn’t know what compelled her but the pony who I fought alongside for my very survival was snuggling up to me. Like she could sense the despair I was wallowing in. I hugged her as a reflex-like she and I were in the same boat… she was quite warm. After several minutes of catching my breath I picked her back up and we pressed on to what I hoped was human civilization.

The 50-60 pound pony I was carrying struggled a little bit and I had to set her down. I wasn’t sure for a bit what she was on about but she made her way to a set of bushes. With a closer inspection, I found that there were berries on them. I suppose she was hungry and to be honest, I was building an appetite myself. I picked as many as I could carry and brought them back to her. She started eating them and I had to assume that meant that they were safe for consumption.

Not sure why anyone would eat these things. They were dry, bitter, and with a hint of sweetness, so not exactly one would call fine dining, but they did the job. I felt a perk of energy and so did my pony friend here. I picked her back up and pressed on.

We finally made it through, there it was, civilization! Thank goodness. I couldn’t tell where to go but this small ass town didn’t look like it had a hospital anywhere. So, I walked up to the nearest door and banged on it. There was no time for civility, I was running on fumes and was about to collapse. The rest was hazy after that after people answered the door. I believe I collapsed there dropping the increasingly heavy pony on top of me.

The rest was vague voices talking all around me as I was in and out of it. But I was in someone’s home… at least that’s what I thought it was. When I finally came to I heard a bunch of people talking to me, but it was all gibberish to me as they clearly spoke in a foreign language. They also wore what looked like lab coats so I might assume I was in a lab of sorts.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, can anyone speak English,”

I asked and much to their surprise they didn’t recognize my dialect either. We could at least understand body language and they eased me on the bed till someone brought a funny little creature I could only call a gremlin. It started to wave its hands and repeat a phrase over and over as though it were casting a magic spell, abra. It was funny that it would use a term like that and I nearly chuckled till my head went a little fuzzy. Like someone was poking around inside filling it with stuff I didn’t know.

“Excuse me, sir. Can you understand me now?” One of the people in the white lab coats asked me.

And much to my surprise, I nodded while still rubbing my head.

“Good, now I have some questions for you, and don’t worry, we’re here to help.”

The young woman with glasses proceeded to ask me questions like my name, where I am from… the usual. But most of my answers baffled them. My name was unusual to them sure, most foreign names are to other people. But they never heard of New York or of the United States and so on.

We finally got done with the questions, they were kind enough to bring me some new clothes to wear, and this old dude walks up to me.

“Good day young man.” The old man expressed in a stern and intimidating tone. “I am Rowan, Professor in Pokémon Evolution and Historical Sciences.”

I stood up from the bed, shook his hand, and introduced myself; “Mike, sir. And thank you.”  
The old man brushed his mustache and nodded his head. I meanwhile what he meant by, Pokémon.

“It seems you have some questions, Mike. I may have the answers but first, I have a friend here that seems to want to meet you.” He said as a familiar blue horse raced past him.

I laugh as she brushes herself up against me like a dog happy to see its owner return home from a long day at work. “Well, aren’t you doing well?” I chuckled.

“She was most concerned with you. You have been unconscious for three days.” The professor smiled.

Yeah, three days. I took it well considering what I went through.

“Remarkable bond you two have formed. Never ceases to amaze me what people and Pokémon can feel when they experience hardship together.”

There it was again. I had to ask the professor what he was talking about and he was most certainly willing to talk about the subject to someone who had before just a few days, never seen a Pokémon let alone heard of them.

This took a good week for him to explain what this world was and during that, I exchanged knowledge of my own world. I did my best to tell the history and we took turns doing that. During that time I learned more and more about this world and its terrifying and beautiful creatures.

“That’s about the gist of it, but know this… you aren’t the first to come to our world in such a manner. There are dozens of other people like you who are from another world.”

That’s what stuck out for me. Other people from my world, honestly, I’m glad to not be alone here. I may have to touch bases with these people and compare notes of the goings-on with this world.

During the time I spent with the professor he helped me get in touch with some people about getting an identification going. These people have been nothing but kind to me and I don’t know how I might be able to repay them.

I asked the professor out of curiosity; “Hey Professor, why is this… Ponyta still around and more importantly, why is she following me?” Because yeah, during the time I had been in the town of Sandgem, this ponyta hasn’t left my side.

“Oh, that would be due to the fact that you bonded with her.” He answered.

Again, something I don’t know, so I asked what he meant by bonded with her. He explained quite clearly that because we had been through not just a traumatic moment, but one I stuck out with her and went out of my way to help. And yeah, I guess that makes sense, apparently when people go through enough with their Pokémon they bond in a way that they can trust one another.

He was more impressed by how much she likes me let alone trusts me. I explained that it might have to do with the way she looks. I said that in our world when animals look fundamentally different from the rest of their species, they tend to be ostracized from the group. He liked that conclusion and appreciated a new perspective on things.

Of course, the day had arrived when I would leave for Jubilife City. Before I left the professor gave me a quick speech.

“Mike, this world is full of wonders and fantastic creatures. You will meet many new and interesting people and see plenty of Pokémon along the way. When you do that, I would like you to record your findings here.”

The professor handed me a phone like a tablet. The screen lit up on it and read as Pokédex.

“You have a keen intelligence and I would like you to aid me in researching more about Pokémon and the many mysteries they continue to have. And, along the way, you might discover how you arrived here and maybe a way back.”

How could I refuse? This man, these people, have been nothing but kind and, well, I do owe him a debt of gratitude. Plus, there was the incentive to find a way home. I nodded and accepted his request. He then handed me a modest-sized backpack and a case that I could put around my belt. It has six small orbs inside.

“During your travels, I mentioned you will meet many new Pokémon. Those are Pokéballs, you touch the button to enlarge them and then throw them at Pokémon to catch them. Once caught you can train them and help them grow and evolve.”

Catch? This kinda feels like a slave system, but I am in no position to argue the merits of this system nor should I. This isn’t my world, and besides, helping the professor might lead to a way back home. So I’ll play along.

“You’ll need a Pokémon to be your partner if you are going to travel to Jubilife. The roads are most certainly safer but that doesn’t mean wild Pokémon won’t ambush you. But I need not worry given you have a fine companion next to you. We both look at Ponyta as she wags her tail like she was an excited puppy.

Professor Rowan showed me briefly how to use the balls and then I turned to the blue ponyta and held one of the pokéballs out to her and asked; “Would you like to be my partner?” Of which she didn’t even hesitate, she moved forward and booped the button with her nose and a bright light consumed her. I found that she disappeared into the ball and it rumbled in my hand for a brief moment before it binged. That told me that Ponyta is now my Pokémon and my partner.

The professor explained to me that I can nickname my Pokémon when I catch them. Doing this could help me build a relationship as well as a closer bond with them now that I am their trainer. The professor went on to add that now I was responsible for her safety and well being. The road I now trek was a long and hard one and many mistakes will be made. Through those mistakes, I will learn much about myself and my partner.

So as I left the professor stopped me just as I walked out the door. He handed me some money to help him with his research. Again, he helps me out and he didn’t even need to be asked. And I was just about to wonder about money too. I now began my journey in this wide and crazy world I find myself in, I have a friend and partner.


End file.
